Porpoise
Porpoise He’s based off of Logan (from Sanders Sides, you’re welcome). I named him this and made him a melanistic Icewing because a) Porpoise are very smart, and some of them live in the arctic, and b) IceWings have the sort of attitude of ‘I’m better than everybody else,’ so I saw it fitting. Nyeh heheheh it’s his theme song. Appearance Porpoise has near black mainscales, a pale blue-grey underbelly and horns. His eyes are a relatively dark blue. He has a blue streak down the centre of his chest, and grey claws. Personality Like most Icewings, Porpoise has a rather arrogant attitude, and a belief that they are the most superior tribe. He is very cold and calculating, with almost zero sense of humour. Porpoise will not buy anyone anything like a gift unless it is absolutely nessecary and traditional to do so, seeing it is ‘an impractical use of money’. He is left-taloned, and denies any claims that he has feelings. He’ll also do anything for a certain brand of fruit spread only Possibilty has. History/Bio (Canon) Porpoise was hatched into a wealthy Icewing family with two other brothers and one sister. While his parents wre convinced there was something wrong with him at first, he managed to convince them it was genetics. Showing his first signs of a... slightly abnormal intelligence. He was a top student in all of his classes other than art. Porpoise didn’t get the point of throwing colors onto a piece of perfecly good paper. During his time at the Royal Acedemy for Icewings, he was starting to have a few strange feelings towards some fellow students. They weren’t acquaintanc-y feelings, and he decided to follow them. It didn’t turn out for the better, which then got him to suppress any and all emotion. Soon after that though, Porpoise graduated and went to find a teaching gig. Porpoise moved to Possibility to persue a teaching career, as the Icewings already had a few too many. When he had arrived, he met Nemean, Moral, and Coppice. As the years worn on, he became very close friends with them. Specifically Moral. That warm tingly feeling was returning, and he didn’t like it. Eventually Porpoise started to send his ‘friend’ gifts, like some... barricade had burst. Later that year, Porpoise and his friend group met a strange Nightwing named Freakout. While originally disliking him not just because of that two-thousand six year rivalry, but because of his personality, he grew to tolerate this Nightwing’s presence. That drew unwanted attention from Freakout‘s other friends. Deceit and Saltwater. Porpoise got to witness Moral being impersonated by the liar, then he himself got copied. The next week, Coppice and the gang got attacked by Saltwater who... Had some disturbing things to say. Now the present, and Porpoise does not enjoy a lot of the futures he’s calculated. History/Bio (Non-Canon, Based off a rp) Porpoise was born a human, a lead scientist for the UN who were creating a Bioweapon that soon lead into the Scorching. While he was human, he was named Logan, he still maintained his logical thinking and cold outward appearance after injecting the bioweapon into himself. As he worked, he would go home with the tortured screams of the dragons, formerly human. Logan had decided enough was enough, and fled. Taking two viles of the liquid with him. He had gone deep into a forest up north, where no one would be able to find him and force him back to those horrid labs. Logan had injected himself with the Bioweapon, as mentioned before, and soon dawned the appearance of a melanistic Icewing, and the name Porpoise. At the current time (in the rp) his friend, and a former guard at the institute he worked at, went to go find him at the coordinates he had been given. Relationships Moral: Porpoise doesn’t know how to feel about this dragon. He’s conflicted. Moral constantly uses dad-jokes and puns, something that annoys the Icewing to no end, but he also has that really weird warm tingly feeling towards him. Crofters: WHOOOO BOY DOES HE LOVE THIS JELLY. He’s never met the owner, but wishes to one day. Gallery BC58ACDE-11A7-4544-916C-E79AF447BA6E.jpeg|A headshot of Porpoise from Blackberry! Thanks!! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Teacher)